


...

by Lonely_Sad_Boy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Sad_Boy/pseuds/Lonely_Sad_Boy





	

You are my everything. The reason for my suffering. The reason for my happiness. The only reason for my entire existence. I need you, I need you right now. My Life without you isn't life. Talk to me, I need you, my honey. I'm dying far from you. I love you, Hux.


End file.
